Never shall I complain about Snape's detentions
by HimmelRomance
Summary: Detention, yet again, but will this one be different to the ones before? A small one-shot a did a few years ago. HP/OC


**Never shall I complain about Snapes detentions again.**

_Harry Potter One-Shot._

"20 points from Gryffindor!" bellowed Professor Snape, his long hooked nose in front of my eyes.

"Whoopsy Loo, I have a new high score of losing 560 points in a day!" I hissed back, my hazel eyes taking in his angered features. A few Gryffindor's groaned, which I couldn't care less about. I proudly smirked to myself, standing myself up. I slowly brushed back my chocolate coloured hair with the back of my hand.

"I guess this is the part when I get sent out, right Snape?" I questioned my voice high and proud. From the corner of my eye I could see Potter smiling proudly at me for standing up to Snape, once again.

"Correct Miss. Melodic and a month's detention added to your two months detention you've already got with me" he darkly said which I brightly smiled to.

"It's a date!" I shouted, skipping out the potions room. A few Slytherin's laughed and clapped while the Gryffindor's glared. As I made my leave I quickly glanced at Draco Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.

"You owe me 10 sickles" I muttered under my breath before leaving the classroom. Normally, I'd have to wait outside until Snape let me in, which was always after the class… And seeing as Potions only started 2 minutes ago, I wasn't planning on hanging around for over an hour, so I tip-toed through the corridors, making my way down to the Slytherin common room. The truth was I actually got on really well with the Slytherin's except Parkinson but who could actually count her as a human?

"Slytherin Pride" I hissed under my breath, the portrait opening from my command; you wouldn't believe the amount of trouble I went through for it to actually let me in. I slowly strolled in, head held high. A few heads turned in my direction, but turned back to what they were doing, they had learnt not to mess with me. I flopped myself onto the couch next to Flint, glancing at him as he sent a perverted grin my way, showing off his uneven teeth.

"Quit grinning, it's making me feel sick" I hissed and Flint let off a chuckle of a laugh before allowing another grin come across his features, this time not the slightest bit perverted.

"I thought you had a bet to win?" he questioned and I crackled a laugh, pulling my eyes away from his and onto the roaring fire.

"I already did, dimwit" I answered back in a monotone, clicking my fingers as a small smirk covered my features. Flint let out another chuckle of a laugh before removing himself off the couch, glancing down at me as he stood proudly in my way.

"Move it, you're blinding my eyes" I sarcastically said, humour getting the better of me, showing Flint that I wasn't being serious.

"How lovely Melodic, now if you don't mind, I have to spend a lovely 30 minutes with McGonagall, who will want to eat me alive seeing as I've skipped half of the lesson…" he darkly said, gathering his Transfiguration books, leaving the Common Room in his long strides. I laughed to myself as he left,

'The poor sod, being kept behind two years' I thought to myself, lifting myself out of my seat before heading back to Potions, preparing to see Snape's face again. Truth be told, I actually liked Snape, and always looked up to him, but he never gave me a chance to explain myself to him, always finding an excuse to shut me up with a detention or something similar. Even though his unknown hatred always hurt me, I never allowed that respect for him to change, seeing as he's basically my role model.

After sitting outside his classroom, on the floor, for around half an hour, the bell echoed through the silent corridor and I quickly got to my feet, preparing the sea like students to emerge from Snape's door, escaping their fears. As on cue, they all bolted out and Malfoy lazily swept out from the classroom a few seconds later, giving me my winnings.

"Pleasure doing business" I said and he nodded, giving a quick smirk before leaving me for my fate. I slowly walked in, seeing Potter standing in front of Snape's desk, looking as angry as anything; they were darkly glaring at each other and I was deciding if I should disturb them of enjoy the show. I decided on the first option, not wanting to be late for that lame Umbridge's lesson.

"So what's the verdict doll?" I loudly questioned as I slowly strolled down the lines of tables, leaning on one of the desks at the front of the classroom. Both Potter and Snape jumped from my words but Snape covered himself up quickly.

"Melodic, Potter, how many times have I told you not to disturb my lessons? The pair of you will spend your detention with the caretaker tonight seeing as I have better things to do than to sit around with you two worthless beings" Snape darkly said, waving his hand to send us away.

"As you wish my love" I replied, giving him a mock bow before turning on my heel, grabbing my items from my desk and walking out, wondering if Potter and Snape would be ogling at each other again.

"That was fantastic" commented a soft voice from behind making me jump. If it was anyone else's voice then I would have waved them off, giving them a rude gesture, but it was his voice… The voice that belongs to the boy I had always crushed on… Harry Potter. I decreased the speed of my walk, allowing Harry to walk along side me.

"I do try to please" I commented, giving him one of my best cheeky grins before climbing up the long line of steps for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I fixed my eyes onto the steps as we both climbed up in a peaceful silence. If any other guy was walking beside me, it would be them being the shy one, seeing as I was one of the most wanted bad girls in school but with Harry Potter alongside me it seemed as if I was the shy one, never managing to speak my thoughts. I was beginning to get the courage to speak but when I lifted my eyes up he was already in front of me, holding the door open. I gently sighed to myself, putting on my joker face, stepping inside the classroom.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter and Miss. Melodic! Finally decided to join us?" boomed Professor Umbridge's squeaky voice making the silent class turn their heads in our direction. I could see Harry was twitching slightly under everyone's gaze so I placed one of my famous smirks onto my face, stepping a few steps forward towards Umbridge, making it seem I was challenging her.

"Sorry Professor, Harry and I were busy with my secret lover, Severus" I replied in a sickly sweet voice and from the corner of my eye I could see Hermione and Ron cringe under my fake voice. Umbridge seemed slightly taken back from my words, seeing as this was my first lesson with her, but she quickly covered herself up with another sickly sweet smile making the ugly kittens which were meowing on the wall be put to shame at being the most disturbing thing ever seen.

"Detention tonight with me then, the pair of you" she commanded, pointing to a table where she wished the pair of us to sit but I butted in, taking another step forward.

"No can do love, the caretaker already has us booked in" I replied, giving off a wink towards Malfoy who sat to my right and I could see he was keeping in a small laugh.

"Well…" she began, giving off a small snort,

"It'll have to be the day after…" she continued but once again I butted in.

"Once again no can do, I believe that is when I'm booked in with my darling Severus Snape" I said, rolling my 'r' in darling, this time sending a wink in her direction. Umbridge gave off another snort before speaking.

"Well that 'meeting' will be cancelled, now take yourself a seat next to Mr. Potter before I begin docking points" she harshly said, keeping her sickly sweet tone in her voice. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"You regret that love, Severus doesn't like being given bad news" I truthfully said, taking a seat next to Harry, who sat just behind Malfoy. Umbridge gave another sickly smile before beginning the lesson. I blankly looked down at the babyish looking book she gave us, deciding it would be best to actually blank out through the lesson.

I was deep in thought wondering what Dumbledore would look like if he had no hair at all when Harry angrily shot up from his chair, slamming his fists on the table. I jumped out of my thoughts, gazing between the angry looking Harry and the sickly so called lovable teacher.

"I'm telling the truth! Voldemort is back! I've seen him myself!" bellowed Harry, his hands slowly turning white as he angrily curled his fingers into tight fists. I quickly looked at Umbridge who seemed unfazed.

"Mr. Potter, Lord Voldemort was defeated and he has NOT returned. I don't know why you're saying all these lies…" she began but Harry angrily shook his head.

"I'm not lying!" he shouted back, taking deep breaths in and out. Before I knew it I was standing next to him, preparing to join the battle.

"Problem Miss. Melodic?" she questioned, as if trying to frighten me off, but I let out a crackle of a laugh, letting off an un-ladylike snort at the end.

"Yes, my problem is that the Ministry of Magic are so far up their own asses that they can't even see that Voldepants is even back! How pathetic can you lot be…!" I began, now turning my fierce gaze onto the pupils which were watching the pair of us with pure shock.

"…You believe the Ministry over Harry? Harry has been the one saving us nearly every year, and look what you do! Throw it back in his face when he wants you to believe the truth!" I roared, ignoring Umbridge's blabber. I picked up my items, shoving them quickly into my bag, swinging it over my back.

"You can shove your crap up where your head is, you old hag!" I angrily said, storming out the classroom.

I headed straight to the Gryffindor common room, wittering insults to myself, making all the portraits scowl at my bad language.

"Tempting!" called a soft concern voice and I sharply turned on my heel, falling back as the figure fell straight into me. I darkly hissed, opening my mouth to begin hexing the little sod, but no sound left my mouth as Harry's eyes gazed deeply into mine, his cheeks as red as Ron's hair.

"Sorry Tempting" he gently said, getting up and holding his hand out. It took me a second before grabbing his hand, allowing him to pull me up as my stomach churned in pleasure from touching his hand.

"It's alright" I quietly replied, letting go of his hand and brushing myself down.

"Thank you for doing that…" he gently said and I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"For sticking up for me…" he continued and I let out a soft 'ah' in understanding.

"It's the least I can do" I gently replied, whispering the password as we reached the Gryffindor common room entrance. We both walked in, placing our items on the floor before sitting down and then we fell into an easy going conversation about my darling Severus.

It was the day after the previous events and I was briskly walking towards the Potions room, going to detention. I knocked twice before entering, not bothering to look who was actually in there.

"Miss. Melodic, I do believe you should be in my room for detention" that horrid sickly voice spoke and I glanced up seeing Umbridge smirking at me while Severus darkly glared at her in hatred. I rolled my eyes at her.

"If I'm correct I should be here for detention with Professor Snape, correct Professor?" I smartly said, glancing at Snape. It was the first time I had called Snape 'Professor' and I could see the slight shock in his eyes but he covered it up, nodding in agreement.

"So sorry to disappoint you, you old hag, but you'll have to wait a few months before you can have a detention with me" I calmly said, giving a wink in her direction before taking a seat at the front. Umbridge's face began to turn beetroot red before calming herself down, placing a sickly smile on her face again.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, Miss. Melodic, but you'll be spending your time with me seeing as I'm with the Ministry of…" she began, but I cut in.

"I don't give a damn where you are from, love. Professor Snape is a higher ranked Professor than you are so you should be taking orders from him, not the other way around" I darkly hissed, glaring at the woman. She glared back, hatred in her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late…" a voice called from the door, trailing off as he noticed the scene.

"Mr. Potter you should…" Umbridge began but I cut her off.

"Harry will also be attending detention here seeing as he set my hair on fire" I lied, giving Snape a pleading look before glancing at Harry, who nodded along. Umbridge huffed in annoyance, storming out. I proudly smirk, fixing my eyes with Snape.

"Thank you Professor" I kindly said which made him stiffen but nod after a few seconds.

"Potter, your essay?" Snape commanded but Harry lazily shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like you will be attending this detention after all then" Snape continued in a dark voice, pointing towards the storeroom.

"My storeroom needs cleaning. Everything you need is in there, get started. Melodic, a word before you begin" Snape clearly said and Harry wandered off into the storeroom while I walked to his desk, looking down.

"I think we set off…" he began, but I cut in.

"On the wrong foot. I understand Professor, I apologise for my actions" I smoothly said and Snape mumbled under his breath before pointing towards the storeroom, which I entered, begging to help Harry.

"Thank you from saving me from Umbridge" Harry whispered into the silence causing a small shiver to run up my spine; I gave him a soft smile before beginning to scrub the shelves. A minute passed in silence, and I froze up, a smooth uneven breath trickling down my neck.

"You missed a bit…" Harry's uneasy voice spoke, his hand moving on top of mine, making my hand and sponge to move in an area which I had 'missed'. I could feel his chest lightly touching mine, making my stomach churn again. My breaths became shorter and more frequent and as Harry removed his hand off mine I slowly turned myself around to face him, my eyes easily falling into his emerald ones. I could feel his sweet tasting breath on my lips and our faces slowly leaning in…

His lips softly clasped onto mine in a gently kiss, his strong arms snaking around my waist as my arms locked around his neck. We pulled away, looking deeply into each other's eyes again.

"Tempting, I-I-I've always l-l-like you…" he began, falling over his words, but I shut him up with my lips connecting with his. When we broke away, I brightly smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'll be yours, and never again shall I complain about my detentions with Snape" I whispered, falling into another sweet kiss as the night rolled on…


End file.
